A JohnDave Life For Meeee
by Dianna-Fire
Summary: John and Dave meet on their way to the first day of High School. ...And Dave is VERY flirtatious.
1. Bus Stop Charmer

"John! Have you seen my whisk?" Dad calls from downstairs.

_Why _the_ hell would I have a whisk? _I think to myself. "No, I haven't," I yell back.

"You sure? I can't find it anywhere. I can't make cake without a whisk."

"Thank _god._" I mutter as I pulled my favourite shirt on.

_First day of high school, gotta look good. _I look in the mirror and frown. My hair; shaggy and tousled, my two front teeth too long for my own good, and my ribs too prominent for my chest. _Maybe that's why Dad's always making cake._

"John! You're going to be late for the bus!"

Reflexively, I rush to get my backpack and run down the stairs. "Bye Dad!"

"Try and make some buds!"

_Oh god._ Making friends has ever been one of my greatest skills. Hopefully today will be different.

Rushing out the door, I notice that the bus is already at the stop. I burst into a sprint and am panting by the time I got to the doors.

"Dude, you alright?" An unfamiliar voice asks.

I turn around and see a boy, but not just a boy; a beautiful, lean, boy with white-blonde hair and aviators shielding his eyes.

I guess he notices me staring and says "Did you hit your head, bro? You look like you got a concussion. You know, staring and shit."

"Um. Uh. Hi. Sorry, I um. It must be the heat."

"Yeah," he says, chuckling. "The heat."

I immediately blush and curse my incredibly pale skin, making every flush twice as obvious.

"Hm," says the boy with a smug grin. "So what's your name?"

"I uh… I'm John." I am _such _an idiot. "Yours?"

"Dave," he takes off his shades and winks. "Dave Strider." His eyes were the most beautiful things I've ever seen. Red, like a maraschino cherry. He puts his shades back on and shows off his dazzling teeth in beaming smile.

I feel my face shift into a goofy expression, completely unable to wipe it off.

"So," the blonde starts. "You charmed yet?"

"W-what?"

"Said, you charmed yet?"

"I think... we're almost at school." I mumble, trying not to sound like a _complete _dumbass.

"That we are," he says with a smirk.

As soon as the bus comes to a stop, I'm practically halfway through the door.

"Hey! Can you please watch where you're going? You nearly walked right through me," says a girl with big, round glasses. She was quite attractive, but not obnoxiously pretty. She seems nice, even though I almost stepped on her.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention."

She smiled at me, and I noticed that she had protruding front teeth like me. It was actually comforting to know I'm not the only one in the school with buck teeth. "So I suppose we should get going, then. We wouldn't want to be late on the first day, would we?"

"Oh right," I say with a slight smile.

"I'm Jade, by the way. What's your name?"

"John," I answer while we walk towards the school.

"Okay, John. Do you want to compare schedules to see if we have any classes together?"

"Sure," I reply. I've never met someone so welcoming and friendly. Is she like this with everyone?

When we get inside, we have a few minutes before classes start. Jade and I have almost every class together. Everything but, while she has Gardening 2 during period D, I have computer lab.

"So I guess we'll be spending quite a bit of time together," she says with a big grin of her face.

"I guess so, Jade." I smile back.


	2. Hallway Infatuation

Today was going by _so _slowly. I catch myself looking at my watch nearly every minute. I can barely concentrate on my work. I've gotten about two paragraphs finished in this assignment. All I can think about is that blonde boy with the black aviators. He's so freaking confident and… what's the word…

_Riiiiing! _The bell conveniently screams, crashing my train of thought. I rush to get out of my seat and to my next class. _Crap, what do I have for period C?_ I get out my schedule and find where I need to be.

"Math," a voice hovers behind me.

"_Shit! _Dave! You almost gave me a heart attack!" I exclaim.

"Sorry John, I didn't realize you were so easy to scare," he teases.

"I- I'm not! I just… I wasn't expecting you to be right behind me, is all, okay?" I say, shifting my weight between each foot.

"You're not _nervous_, are you? Don't feel embarrassed if you are," Dave starts, moving his large, masculine hands to my arm. "Because… that's understandable, I make a lot of people…" he leans close to my ear, "nervous."

A sudden shiver runs down my spine and I hope he doesn't notice. "I need to… to… to get to class. Bye!" I scurry off to Math and hope he doesn't know I really wanted to stay and talk.

Jade was already in the classroom when I got there, so I took the seat next to her.

"Hey Jade," I whisper.

She turns around. "Hey John, fancy seeing you here," she giggles. All of the sudden, she looks really worried. "Hey… are you any good at math? It's my weak point in academics."

"Uh," I stutter. "Not really. I'm pretty bad at it, too… sorry."

She smiles again. "Oh, that's alright. I guess we'll both get better at the same rate, then."

A tall man with a brown suit walks into the room. "Hello class, I'm Mr. Williamson. You may call me Will if you want. Today we're having an assessment-type test. Just to know where everyone's at with this year's scheduled curriculum." He starts passing around a large stack of papers to everyone in the class. "Ehem," he says, right in front of Dave's desk.

"Huh?" The blonde says, removing his shades to look at the teacher.

"Would you like to share that note with the class or do you want to finish that up later?"

Dave frowns and puts the note back into his bag. I couldn't help but wonder what it was, or who it was for. Of course, what peaks my curiosity most was the latter.

During the assessment, I could barely concentrate on my work. I even caught myself thinking about when Dave winked at me earlier today. And the way his breath felt in my ear, tickling and hot. His touch had me infatuated within seconds.

"Ehem," Mr. Williamson tries to get my attention.

"Oh what? Sorry, kind of zoned out for a sec there."

"Clearly," says the teacher. "So can you tell me your name?"

"John," I say, hoping he doesn't ask for my last name.

"Okay John, do you have a last name?"

_Oh dear lord I totally jinxed it. _"Egbert," I mutter _very_ quietly.

Will smirks at me and says, "Sorry, could you repeat that? I couldn't quite make it out."

"Egbert," this time I say it a bit louder and more clearly.

"Could you maybe… say it _louder?"_

"EGBERT!" I practically yell. Oh great. Now everyone in the class is staring at me and whispering.

"Is your last name really _Egbert?_ That's hilarious!" A girl in the front cackles.

Now everyone's laughing. _I can't believe it. I'm such a moron! I should have known he was trying to make fun of me. He probably already _knew_ my last name. What a jerk!_

Suddenly the laughing stops and Dave is standing up. "Excuse me, _Will, _but you are a complete dickhead. If you get off on making your students miserable, I don't think you should be teaching high school, or any grade for that matter. Now, I'm going to the principal's office to report you for harassment towards a student." Dave walks proudly out of the classroom.

I guess it won't be so bad having him around.


	3. Cafeteria Tension

Earlier today, I couldn't _wait _for lunch. I wanted a break from classes, teachers, and not knowing where to go. Now that I'm in the cafeteria, I realize I'm just as lost as I was in the beginning of the day. I guess lunch wouldn't be such a break, after all.

"Hey there, John," a low voice interrupts my train of thought.

I turn around and see Dave. "Hi Dave," I say, trying not to sound as nervous as I am.

He smirks at me and says "So are you going to stand there the whole lunch period or are you going to sit with me and my bros?"

"Oh, yeah I'll sit with you," I smile weakly at him.

He grins back at me and oh my god he's holding my hand. I immediately blush and I'm pretty sure he noticed.

"Relax, John. It's just holding hands," Dave says, waving off how nervous I am to be walking around the cafeteria with the most beautiful person I've ever met. "Here's my table. This is my bro, Dirk," He points to a tall boy with angular sunglasses, not unlike the ones Dave's wearing, just different shapes. "This is Rose," a girl with white-blonde hair and black lipstick. "And this is Jade."

"Oh hey, Jade!"

"Hi John, I didn't know you were going to sit here, too!"

Dave took off his shades to look at Jade. "You two know each other?" For the first time he actually looked like he was nervous.

"Well sort of," Jade starts. "He almost walked into me on the bus this morning, and we have a bunch of the same classes together."

"Well that's cool," he says, looking relieved.

"So you're John, huh?" Rose asks quizzically.

"Yeah, I-"

"I've heard so much about you, John." She winks at Dave.

Dave cleared his throat loudly.

"Oh it's not like it isn't obvious, Dave. We all know you're totally obsessed with him."

The tall boy known as Dirk spoke for the first time. "_Oh_ his hair, it's so perfectly tousled. His eyes are the perfect shade of blue, and he's just so damn _perfect," _he teased.

My cheeks were a bright red. "Did you really say that?"

"No," Dave denies, while everyone at the table says yes.

_What the hell do I say to that? _

"Um, I'm… flattered?" I'm really trying not to make him feel as humiliated as he is right now. Hopefully he won't take it the wrong way. I mean, I don't even know if I like this guy, yet.

"No you're not. You're totally freaked," Dave says, looking down at his shoes.

"No, not really, I'm... a bit surprised. I mean, no one has ever thought about me like that."

"_What?"_ Everyone at the table exclaims simultaneously

"Why is that so surprising? I'm only 14."

Rose is the one who speaks this time. "It's surprising _because_ you're 14."

"Great, now _I'm_ the one who's embarrassed," I say not-so-jokingly, but I get a light chuckle from Dave's friends anyway.

Rose gestured to a seat, "So are you going to stand there all day, or are you going to sit down?"

I take a seat in-between Jade and Dave and begin eating my lunch. _Oh Goddammit. Dad must have packed a piece of cake in here when I wasn't looking._

"Is that _Cake?_" Jade inquired

"Uh, yeah. My dad bakes a lot. I've lost my liking for cake _years _ago. Do you want it?"

"Yes please! Well, it _is _kind of big. Do you all want to share it?" Jade asks the rest of the group.

Dirk, Rose and Dave all nodded enthusiastically.

"So John," Dirk says around a mouthful of frosting. "Are you two dating yet or am I going to have to listen to my bro pine over you for a few more days?"

"_What?"_

"Dirk, my dear friend, do not scare off the boy. Thou dost want not to be a durst jerk-face," Rose says.

"Rose," Dirk starts. "I don't think _jerk-face _is an old English term."

"Nothing else was fitting," she retorts.

The whole table starts laughing, and Jade almost choked on her milk.


	4. Living Room Lust

The last class today is study hall, where everyone is supposed to work on homework and be silent. In reality though, people just hang out and whisper quietly enough so the teacher doesn't tell them to stop. No one that I know is here yet so I just start working on my English and Math homework. I'll finish up science at home.

I feel a tap on my neck. "Hey John," Dave's arm is resting on my shoulder now, his chest on the side of my back. "I have something for you."

I look up at him and he's showing a big, genuine smile on his face. He takes my hand and puts a folded up piece of paper in it.

"What's this?" I ask him.

"Read it," he winks and sits down in an empty seat next to his brother.

I quickly unfold it and read. It's his phone number with a small 'call me' under it. I look over to him and his brother and they're both looking intently at me, but when they realize I'm looking, they almost mechanically jerk away and pretend to talk to each other.

"Real smooth, there, Dave," Dirk teases his younger brother.

"Shut up!" Dave half-whispers, while he covers his face with his hands.

I smile to myself. _I got a number from a cute boy on the first day of school. I gotta tell someone. Who, though? Jade's really nice, but I barely know her. I just met Rose, and Dirk already knows. That leaves… Dad. What will he say to that? Will he be accepting? Or will he be mad? Would he not care? I don't know! I could tell him it's from a girl… but how long would I have to lie to him about it? I've never been a good liar, anyway. He'd figure it out eventually. Ugh. I hate this. It would be so _easy _if Dave was a girl._

"Class dismissed," an old and tired voice announces. Everyone in the class runs to the hallway and outside. I find myself walking slower than usual, hoping Dave will find me in the midst of this swarm of students. After a bit, I figure he's not coming and run up to the bus to get a good seat.

Suddenly a hand is on my shoulder and my heart is racing. "So John, do you want to hang out after school today?"

I smile at him, and in this moment, I feel good in my own skin. No worrying about my teeth, or my shoulder bones, or my hair. I'm just John, and I'm going home with a guy who thinks I'm hotter than irons in the fire. "Yeah," I start. "I'd like that."

When we get to his apartment, I realize he definitely was _not _expecting company. It was a complete mess in here. Clothes, dishes, apple juice cartons, and _bizarre _looking stuffed animals. With noses that slightly resemble the male genitalia, and fairly large butts sticking out in the air.

"What are those?" I ask, pointing to the plushies.

"Oh, those are my bro's. They're called Smuppets," Dave says, like it's completely normal.

"Smuppets?"

"You know, smut puppets," he says it so nonchalantly, I can't help but laugh.

"My bro makes them, it's his thing," Dave says casually. "But I wouldn't touch them. God knows what he does with them when I'm not there."

"Gross," I grimace at the thought.

"Ha, yeah…" he starts. "So… do you want to see the rest of the apartment?"

"Sure," I smile at him, and he smiles back.

He takes me around, showing me the kitchen, the bathroom, Dirk's bedroom, his own bedroom, and living room.

"Hey, where is your parents' bedroom?"

"Don't have any," he says, not looking at me.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize-"

"Don't worry about it. I've got my bro," he interrupts me. "So do you want to watch a movie or whatever?

"Yeah, sounds good." I nod at him.

About thirty minutes into the movie, Dave starts holding my hand. I smile goofily and blush. I guess he takes that as a good sign, because he leans closer and kisses me on the cheek. I look at him with astonishment. _My first kiss?_

He opens his mouth to say something, but before he can get a word in, I kiss him on the lips. Our lips glide over each other gracefully. He puts his hands on my back and caresses me softly. Slowly, I run my hands through his hair and he moans quietly. Dave deepens the kiss and suddenly we're both lying on his couch and full on _making out. _I've never even kissed someone before and I'm already underneath him with our tongues teasing each other.

Dave pulls away and I can't say I'm not disappointed. "John… are we moving too fast? I mean, I don't want to pressure you to do something you don't want to do."

I smile at him and say. "Did I look like I didn't want it?"

He laughs breathily and says, "I was just checking." And we continue kissing like there was no interruption.


	5. Cellular Sensuality

Hello everyone! I'm really sorry that I haven't been posting lately. I was without Wifi for two weeks! Dear Lord it was dreadful. Now I'm in a different state (still not home!) but I have Wifi now. :) I will be posting more often now. Enjoy!

* * *

After "hanging" with Dave, I go straight up to my room. I'm so happy, I don't even know what to do with myself. So I just hop on my bed and smile up at the ceiling. _I have to do something, otherwise I'm gonna go crazy._

"John! Come down for dinner! It's mac and cheese!" My Dad calls.

_A perfect distraction. _I head down for one of my favourite meals, but then I realize: Dad doesn't know about Dave, he doesn't know about the kiss, and he doesn't know that I'm gay. What will he say when he figures it out? Oh god.

"John! You coming?"

I snap out of my trance, and head to the kitchen.

"Hey Dad," I smile at him so he doesn't know I'm totally freaking out inside.

"Hey John," he says, shoveling mounds of mac and cheese onto my plate.

"Whoa, slow down Dad. I'm not super hungry right now."

"You're always hungry when there's mac and cheese on your plate," he chuckles.

I give in and try to eat as much as I can without feeling sick.

"So…" My Dad starts. "Did you meet anyone nice today?"

"Yeah," I say around a spoonful of delicious comfort food. "I bumped right into this girl by accident, and now we're pretty good friends. We have almost every class together."

"It's always good to have a friend in school. Anyone else?"

"Yeah, I met this guy Dirk and his friend Rose."

"Do they share any classes with you?"

"Yeah, actually. Rose is in my English class, and Dirk is in study hall the same time as me. We all sat together at lunch today, it was really fun." I'm so relieved he hasn't asked about Dave. …Not that he would possibly know about him, but I'm still nervous.

"So are there any pretty girls there?"

_Fuck._

"They're alright. I mean, Jade is pretty," I blush.

"You're blushing, John. You _like her," _he teases.

"Yup, Jade's really pretty, but I don't think I want to talk about girls with my Dad."

"Ouch," he laughs. Now he's looking at my plate. "Wow, you really weren't hungry. You've barely touched your food."

"Dad," I say. "I've had ¾ of the food on my plate. I think you just gave me too much."

"Nonsense," he jests.

"Alright, Dad, I'm gonna finish up my homework now. See you tomorrow. Oh, and can you pack me a bigger piece of cake tomorrow? The batch you made today was delicious," I say, but really I just want to share with my friends.

"Sure thing," he beams.

When I get upstairs, I immediately get Dave's number out of my bag. I go to dial it on my cell phone, but when I get to the last digit in his number, I hesitate. _Should I call him? What if he thinks I'm clingy? But if I don't call him, will he think I'm not interested?_

After having a mini war inside my head, my finger presses the last button.

"Hello?" It was Dirk. Oh god. What do I do?

"Uh, hi…" Is all I can blurt out.

"Who the hell is this?" He says.

"Oh right. Um. It's John. Is Dave there?"

There was a pause.

"Daaaave! Your boyfriend is on the phone!"

_Boyfriend?_

"Dirk, I'm, uh, not his boyfriend," I try to explain, but he interrupts me.

"So you're just that friendly with everyone, then? I mean, I'm not blaming you or anything. Dave is pretty popular with the boys around here. But really, making out on my couch? That's a little too close for comfort if you're not dating."

"Is Dave there?" I ask, ignoring Dirk's jests.

"Yeah, hang on a second. He might be mixing some tracks. I'll get him."

_Mixing tracks? What does that even mean?_

"Hey hottie," Dave says, and it sounds like he's smiling.

"Hi Dave, so… did you tell your brother we kissed on the couch?"

"Yeah, I tell him pretty much everything." Dave pauses for a second. "Are you mad that I did?"

"No! I mean, I just thought you'd be a little more… secretive about it."

"There's nothing we need to be secretive about, John. It's just kissing, everyone kisses."

"Yeah I know, I just… I've never really had anyone I could tell _everything _to," I say nervously. I really don't want to hurt his feelings.

"You know what? You should find a person to do that with," Dave says proudly.

"You mean you? I'm not trying to offend you, but I kind of just met you…" _Oh god I'm so awkward._

"No, I don't mean me. Because you'll always want to seem cool around me. I'm saying, get a friend; a best friend. And be real with them."

"What do you mean I'll always want to seem _cool _around you?" I'm almost offended by that statement.

"It's my curse," he's grinning again, I know it. "I give off a confident vibe and it often makes people uncomfortable. So they want to look like they feel good in their own skin and be level-headed all the time. But so far, you haven't done that. So… thanks, I guess."

"Thanks for what?" I ask, genuinely curious.

"For being yourself around me. I really like that about you."

"Dave," I start.

"Yeah?"

"Are we dating?" Oh my god I can't believe I just asked that. I'm so stupid. I shouldn't have asked that so soon oh god I-

"Do you want to be?" He says happily.

"Yeah, I do." This time _I'm _the one who's smiling. My first boyfriend; gorgeous, confident, a _great_ kisser, and really _gets _me.

"Awesome. We should go on an actual date sometime," he laughs.

"Yeah, that sounds good," I'm smiling goofily on my bed, hoping Dad won't come upstairs and find me not doing my homework as promised. "Hey Dave?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm… gonna do my homework before I get too tired and pass out on my bed," I laugh.

"Cool, I should probably start on mine, too. See you tomorrow, babe."

_Hehe, babe._

"Bye Dave!" After we hung up, I find myself giddy with excitement. I have a pet-name, a boyfriend, my first kiss was today, and oh _shit _it's almost midnight. I gotta get started on my science homework.


	6. John's First Date: Part One

John's First Date (Part One)

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._

_Is it 7 O'clock already? Damn alarm clock, so freaking loud._

I get out of bed and pull some jeans on. This time, when I look in the mirror to fix my hair, I smile. I'm practically glowing with confidence. I don't look any different, but I feel like I've gone through an attractify machine. When I get downstairs, I pour some cereal and start eating. All I can think about is Dave… and his eyes, those amazing, maraschino-cherry eyes. I really wish that he wouldn't wear those aviators all the time.

"So… what are _you _all dreamy about?" My dad asks teasingly.

"_What? _Oh, hey Dad." _Please don't ask that question again. Please don't make me answer that._

"You didn't answer my question." _Fuck._

"I'm… all _dreamy. Because. I'm… thinking about someone."_

_"Jade?" He says, grinning._

_"Yep, Jade, she's really nice," I want to make this sound convincing. "Oh and pretty."_

_"Well I hope to hear more about her after school, but the bus is probably close now. See you tonight!"_

_"Bye," I call back to him through the door._

_While I'm walking to the bus stop, I feel a strong hand on my shoulder. I turn and see Dave. "Hey John," he says with a heart-melting smile._

_"Hi Dave, what's up?"_

_"Thinking about kissing you," he winks._

_I blush brutally. "M-maybe we could… do that again sometime?" I say weakly._

_"We could do it now, if you want." He smiles again. Why does he have to be so freaking charming? Seriously, sometimes I don't think I can handle this guy._

_"Uh, like in front of everyone?"_

_"Why not? We've got nothing to be ashamed of."_

_Before I can protest, he leans in and kisses me softly, his lips barely touching mine. Then he cups my face in his hands and uses his tongue to part my lips. I pull him closer and suddenly, without inhibition, he pushes me onto the brick wall and he's kissing me like he's hungry. He bites my lip softly, his teeth dragging across the skin. A slight gasp escapes me, and he smiles into the kiss and continues. He runs his hands down my neck and my back, and I'm not sure how long we were at it before I hear the bus beep its horn to get us going._

_"I hope no one was watching…" I say awkwardly._

_"I think everyone was watching," he says, chuckling._

_We walk into the bus holding hands, both smiling goofily. We take a seat across from Rose and Dirk, and they immediately start talking._

_"Finally," Rose says, "I was wondering when you guys would kiss."_

_"They already did, Rose." Dirk rolls his eyes._

_"What! When? Did I miss it?"_

_"On my couch yesterday afternoon. It must've been pretty steamy; I found sweat stains on the cushions this morning," Dirk teases._

_"Gross, guys!" Rose grimaces._

_"That wasn't me," Dave starts. "It must've been when you and Rose were getting it on."_

_Both their cheeks instantly flush._

_"Dirk!" Rose half-whispers. "You told your brother?"_

_"I didn't say anything, he figured that out on his own," Dirk looks very uncomfortable._

_"It wasn't hard," Dave says casually. "Condoms under the couch, your cat-print underwear-"_

_"How do you know it was mine?"_

_"Rose," Dave says, "It was cat-print. Of course it was yours."_

_She blushes royally. "Asshole," she mutters._

_"I love you, too, Rose," Dave smiles._

_Before we know it, the bus stops, and it's time to leave._

_"See you at lunch!" I call back to Rose and Dirk. I turn to Dave. "Isn't Rose a little young for him?" I ask quietly._

_"Well, she's 16, and he's 18, so… not really. She just looks younger than she is."_

_"It must be the cat-print underwear," I mumble._

_We laugh until our faces hurt._

_I'm at my locker, looking for my period C binder. Rustling around through all of the papers, pictures, and whatever the hell I have in here, I finally find it. When I close the door to my locker, Dave is grinning charmingly right in front of me, his shades reflecting my shocked expression right back at me._

_"Hey John, how about that date?"_

_"Dave! You scared the crap out of me!"_

_He ignores this and continues. "How about today after school? I know the perfect place to go."_

_I look at him, stunned. How can he be so confident? "Y-yeah! That sounds good." I pause for a second, "Where are we going?"_

_"It's a surprise," he takes off his shades and winks. Before I know it, he's gone._

_What a guy…_

_I head to English with a big smile on my face. I've got a date! Suddenly I feel my phone vibrate. It's from… Rose? How did she get my number?_

_So… your first date, right? That must be exciting. Here's a tip: Dave likes it rough._

_I look up from my phone, completely flushed. Rough? Like… kissing? Or other stuff? Has he already done that? Oh my god, what if he asks me to do it with him? I'm not ready! I'm 14! Dear Lord…_

_I hope no one else sees how nervous I am. Another text comes in. Dirk? How is everyone getting my number!_

_Don't mind Rose, she's just messing with your head to get back at Dave for embarrassing her. Dave's a virgin, so cool your panties, John. He won't ask you for sex._

_Are these people freaking psychic? It's like they just know what I'm thinking! Creepy! Well at least I know that Dave won't be asking for that stuff._

_At the end of class, I practically leap out of my seat and head to the cafeteria. I see Dave and his friends already at their table. I take a seat in-between Jade and Dave._

_"Hi guys," I smile._

_"Hey John," they chorus._

_"So I brought a bigger piece of cake today if you guys want to share it."_

_Jade squeals with glee, "Yes please! What kind?"_

_"It's um… chocolate cake and strawberry frosting," I say._

_"Wow, lucky. I wish I got cake every day. Then again, I might be a bit chubby after a while…" Rose trails off._

_Dave is the one who took it out of my lunch box and cut it up. "Mm, this is delicious," he says with a mouthful of frosting._

_"Yes! It's amazing! I must have the recipe!" Jade exclaims._

_"Really?" I blush, feeling embarrassed that I'm the only one who doesn't like it._

_"Absolutely!" She munches._

_I take a bite of my sandwich and think about my first date to-be._

_I wonder where he's taking me... will it be fancy? Oh god! What if it is? I don't have anything I could wear to a fancy place. I hope it will be simple. Please let it be simple. _

_"John? You kind of look like you're freaking out over there. You alright?" Dave asks me, concerned._

_"What? Oh, yeah. I'm alright," I smile awkwardly. "I just zoned out a bit there."_

_He smiles at me in a way that made my knees weak. "John…" he looks at me, still smiling._

_"Yeah?"_

_He leans closer to my face, most likely for a kiss, so I pucker slightly. Then he licks my… cheek?_

_"You had a smudge of jelly," he says, proud of himself._

_I blush. "Oh, hah. Thanks." I take another bite of my PB&J sandwich, trying not to get anything on my face._

_He smiles at me. And in this moment, I feel more attached to him than ever. I just want to leap over the table and kiss him, and I would if that was socially acceptable._

_It's the end of the day, and Dave catches up to me on our way to the bus. "Hey, John. Are you ready for our date?" He smiles dashingly._

_"Yes!" I squeal, then I realize I probably sound too desperate and clear my throat. "I mean, yeah, I am. Where are we going?"_

_"That's a surprise," he winks._

_"Oh," I laugh. "Well I'm sure I'll love it."_

_"I'm pretty sure you will," he elbows me playfully._

_While we're walking to wherever he's taking me, he takes my hand in his. I blush and smile at him. I can't believe how amazing he is. We end up walking like this all the way to this adorable ice cream place. He looks at my open mouth and wide eyes and says "I told you you'd like it."_

_He orders cake-batter ice cream while I get mint chocolate-chip. _

_"Do you want to sit inside or outside?" Dave asks me._

_"Maybe we could sit outside? It's pretty nice out," I smile at him._

_"Outside it is, babe," and he does one of his favorite winks. I feel like all of my bones are melting whenever I'm around him._

_We end up sitting at one of the outdoor tables with the sun umbrellas in the center._

_"Can I try some of yours?" Dave points to my ice cream._

_"Sure!" I say as I take another spoonful of my mint chocolate-chip._

_He scoots his chair closer to mine and starts kissing me. I flail my arms a bit due to shock, but then I get more relaxed and go with it. He uses his tongue to parts my lips and licks the ice cream off of them._

_"Mm, not bad," he chuckles. I can't help but laugh a little, too. He so flirtatious, and he really knows how to make people feel better about themselves._

_"Dave?" He looks up at me. "How did you know I was gay?"_

_"What do you mean?" He asks me, confused._

_"Well, you kind of started hitting on me before you even knew my name. So how did you know that I would like you back?"_

_"Well that's the thing," Dave starts. "It wouldn't be romance if there wasn't a risk of rejection. So to put it simply, I didn't. I just really liked the way you were sort of ditzy, and now I like everything about you," he smiles at me with such sincerity that I can't help my cheeks from reddening. "Aaaaand now you're blushing. I love that I can do that," he laughs._

_I look at him. "Do… you want to go back to your house?"_

_He takes his shades off and looks at me with steady eyes. "Yes."_

_To be continued…_


	7. John's First Date: Part Two

_As we walk back to his place, I look at him. He's smiling genuinely, instead of his usual smirk. He looks at me through his shades._

_"What?" He says, laughing._

_"I like it when you smile like this," I say, blushing slightly._

_He just grins at me and we keep walking._

_"John," Dave starts. "What… do you want to do when we get to my place?"_

_"Um," I stammer. "I'm not really sure." I hold out my hand and he takes it. "I guess I just want to be alone with you."_

_He grins wider. "I want that, too."_

_We arrive at his front door and he stands there a minute._

_"Dave, why are we waiting out here?" I ask him._

_"I need to know if Bro is home," he says as he puts his ear to the door. "It looks like no one's here." He steps inside and beckons me seductively. I'm instantly charmed and walk inside._

_He shuts the door, but doesn't bother to turn the lights on. He immediately grabs the front of my shirt and pulls me close._

_"Dave!" I call out, but he ignores me._

_He starts fiercely kissing my neck, biting and licking. His tongue tickling the nerves on my throat, I can barely handle it. I moan quietly, and I can feel him smile into the kiss. He works his way up to my lips, and lightly grazes them. It feels amazing. I grip the back of his neck and pull him even closer. He grabs the back of my legs and wraps them around his waist. He kisses me more passionately and carries me into his room._

_He practically throws me down onto his mattress and climbs on top of me. We're so close, and I can feel his heart beating hard. He's all over me. It's like his hands are trying to remember every single thing about my body. He slips his hand around my hips and, eventually, under my jeans._

_I squirm, unsure if I wanted to do this yet._

_He instantly stops. "John, are we going too fast?"_

_I look into his eyes, his candy-red eyes. I know I want this, I do. But am I ready? Are we going too fast?_

_"N-no," I stutter. "Let's do this."_

_He smiles at me, and I suddenly feel like this is completely meant to be. Like fate brought us together. And that we were definitely meant to make love tonight._

_He cups my face in his hands, and kisses me gently this time. Not rough, not painful, just gentle and soft lips, gracefully sliding on mine._

_He slides his hands up my shirt and takes it off slowly, savoring each second. He sits up and takes his off, too. And we lie there, touching and kissing and giggling._

_He touches my chest, and starts kissing it. He slowly works his way down to my stomach and licks me, and I accidentally giggle._

_He looks up at me with an eyebrow raised. "What?"_

_"It tickled," I say, and we both laugh._

_He continues kissing my belly, until he gets to my waistband. He looks at me expectantly, and I nod._

_He smiles mischievously and removes my jeans._


	8. The Morning After

_I wake up to the sound of my phone ringing in my backpack. I ignore it and roll over to find Dave breathing slowly next to me. I smile at him and think of our night together. Wait. The phone! What if it was Dad? I didn't tell him I would be here! Fuck! I gotta call him!_

_I rush to my contacts and call my dad. It rings once before a hasty grab of the phone._

_"John," he says. "Where the hell have you been? I've been waiting all night for you to come home!"_

_"Dad I am so sorry. I completely forgot to call you and I-"_

_"John, just tell me where you are."_

_"I'm… at a friend's house."_

_"Who's house, John?"_

_"…Dave's," I mumble._

_"Are you just saying that or are you at a girl's house?" he asks._

_"Dad."_

_"Answer the question, John. Are you at a girl's house?"_

_"No, Dad. I'm not. Do you want to know why I'm not at a girl's house?"_

_"Why?" my dad says sternly._

_"I'm gay, Dad. I'm gay and I had fucking gay sex last night," I say and hang up the phone._

_"Fuck," I breathe._

_Why the hell would I tell him that? Oh god…_

_"John?" Dave coughs to clear his throat. "Are you alright?"_

_"I told my dad we had sex."_

_"And why the fuck would you do that?"_

_"I don't know! It just happened! I'm sorry, Dave. I'm so sorry."_

_"It's fine, it's fine. How did he react?"_

_"I don't know, I hung up before he could say anything."_

_Dave breathes out a long sigh. "John, we need to fix this."_

_"How can we possibly fix this?" I run my fingers in my hair roughly. "I really messed up, Dave! I seriously fucked up! I don't know if my dad will ever forgive me." I go down to my knees and start sobbing. I physically can't stop._

_Dave gets out of bed and rushes to my side. "John…" he whispers. "John, it's okay. It's gonna be okay." he holds me close and kisses my forehead._

_I look at him through teary eyes and begin to calm down. He knows me; the real me. And I know he cares. He cares so much. I wish I could stay like this forever, me in his arms, him comforting me. I slowly stop crying._

_"Dave," I whisper to him._

_"Tell me what you need, John."_

_"I need you."_

_He smiles at me and gently pulls me closer. "I need you too, John."_

_We stare at each other longingly and happily. Then I realize. "Dave?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"I'm naked."_

_"So am I," he laughs._

_"Yeah… I'm gonna go fix that…"_

_"Damn, I was hoping you'd stay like that a little longer," Dave says._

_We both laugh breathily and get dressed._

_When we get downstairs to eat breakfast together, Dirk is there._

_"So," he says. "Do you have anything to say for yourself?"_

_We both blush, but Dave's the one who speaks. "Yup, I do. I had the best night of my life with John and I don't think it's any of your business to decide whether or not we can stay together."_

_"Whoa there, Dave. Jeez, I was just going to say to put a tie on the door or something. I walked into your room to get one of my smuppets and saw the both of you naked," Dirk grimaces. "So… yeah, just… give me a sign so I don't disturb you guys when you're molesting each other," he laughs teasingly and walks to the door. "See you guys after school. Also, be safe. If you run out of protection, get your own. I'm not sharing," Dirk laughs again and walks out of the door._

_"Awkward," I mumble._

_"Tell me about it."_

_"So I guess we should go too," I shrug._

_"And if we don't?"_

_"What are you suggesting?"_

_He leans closer and nudges my shoulder with his. "I think you know what I'm suggesting," and he winks._

_"Yeah, I seriously doubt my dad would be okay with that."_

_He looks at me. "Well, he's not here now, is he?"_

_"Dave, no-"_

_He interrupts me with a kiss; a long, passionate kiss that drives me crazy._

_"Well," I start. "Maybe I could take the day off."_

_He smiles excitedly and tackle-hugs me to the ground._


End file.
